Wayne (Film)
PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW OF THE FILM ON THE TALK PAGE, SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER IS GREATLY APPRECIATED Wayne is an American Action/Drama film centered around the Dark Knights first days as the Batman. In this film, you dive deep into the Batman mythos and travel into the dark reaches of the mind of Bruce Wayne as he returns to the city which he has dreaded since the death of his parents to combat the rising threat of Mayor Cobblepot and his corrupt view of the city. With his head turned other places, Cobblepot hires Detective Nigma to deal with the media frenzy known as "The Batman". Meanwhile, Captain Gordon and his new partner Bullock of the GCPD begin to question the city itself, and begin their crusade to turn things around. The film is heavily based on the comic Batman: Year One and the fan film Batman: Puppet-master This is an idea by: Tesla Man Characters Bruce Wayne - Billionaire who has returned to Gotham after 13 years of hiding with his butler/guardian Alfred. With training in Japan, Brucegoes on a masked crusade to make the city the way it was when he left it. Alfred Pennyworh '- Ex-British Soldier, Alfred is handicapped and is no longer able to fight to protect Bruce, so he has provided him the basics of self defense before Bruce travels to Japan on his own. '''Oswald Cobblepot '- A Corrupt Mayor, Cobblepot takes funding from Carmine Falcone and other gang leaders alike as he becomes a criminal himself '''Carmine Falcone - The biggest mob boss in Gotham City, Falcone's gang has flourished due to the leniency on Mayor Cobblepot Edward Nigma - Once one of the greatest Detectives in Gotham, Edward has fallen into the grasp of corruption as Cobblepot takes office, paying him to solve the mysteries he can't himself. James Gordon - '''Police Commissioner for the GCPD, Gordon was once a hopeful man, until Cobblepot destroyed the city, now with a new spark named Harvey Bullock, he is determined to turn the city around '''Victor Zsasz - '''A mercinary killer who is obsessed with keeping count, Zsasz keeps tallies on his arm of his victims. '''Harvey Bullock - A hopeful new transfer to Gotham, Harvey is assigned to partner up with Gordon as he begins to convince the Commissioner to turn his view of the city to what it could be instead of what it is. 'Gina Dent '- Wife of District Attorney, Harvey Dent, Gina is running for office in the upcoming elections, promising the return Gotham to it's former self. Plot The film begins with Bruce dragging his parents along to the movie theater, the lights going out, and the Wayne family leaving. Unknowingly the family steps out the back door into an ally where Thomas and Martha Wayne are shot, Their ex-british army butler, Alfred arrives too late to pick them up, and later is labelled as Bruce's legal guardian. Giving the boy a break, Alfred takes him on a 13 year trip around the globe, all the while, teaching him self-defense. At the end of the 13th year, Alfred leaves the adult Bruce in Japan as he returns to Gotham to prepare the estate for Bruce's imminent return. Returning to Wayne Manor 3 years later, Alfred moves all of Wayne's memorabilia into the estate which includes Samurai Armor and a broad selection of Katanas. One sword in particular caught Alfred's eye as being a Yakuza Katana then begins to question Bruce about what he was doing in Japan, but to no avail. Keeping his return currently a secret, Bruce stays in the house for a week. Alfred leaves for a trip up to Bludhaven for the weekend, and people (unaware of Bruce's return) break into the house. Quickly attacking them as a response, Bruce uses the Japanese self defense weapons he has displayed on his wall to disarm and defeat the intruders. With all but one defeated, Bruce finds the last intruder leaving the building with Thomas Wayne's ring and Bruce decides to take the shortcut through the building to intercept the thief where he ends up falling through the floor into the abandoned basement of the estate. Waking up thousands of bats, Bruce begins to hyperventilate and the memories of his parents death come back to him. Trapped in the basement without means of contact, Bruce is left with the words of his mentor in Japan on the topic of calming down. So instead of losing control of himself in the basement, he learns from the experience. Alfred returns in time to save Bruce and upon rising, Bruce sees the Samurai suit and becomes inspired. Bruce is grief stricken upon the loss of his last tangible thing to remind him of his mother, he remodels the entire samurai suit, making it flexible, safe, and black. Eventually, he fashions a new piece of headgear and is finished. Equipping himself with two Japanese Hanbō, Bruce begins his crusade to get the ring back, wearing the suit to mask his identity. Police Commissioner Gordon returns to the GCPD building to pick up his new partner Harvey Bullock. The two meet then they go to find a citizen who is responsible for not paying a parking ticket, while along the way Bullock stops the car and confronts a group of Police assaulting a homeless woman. They turn their attack on Bullock and reluctantly, Gordon comes to his side and frees the Woman, Bullock giving her a sum of cash as well. After getting the rundown on how things work in Gotham, Bullock becomes enraged at the amount of police corruption in Gotham. He then begins to ask who allows this, and Gordon refuses to answer, but Bullock is determined to find out. Bruce intercepts a big drug shipment by Falcone, where he finds the man who stole the ring, Jacob Weaver, to be the only person to escape the scene. Finding him on a rooftop across from him, Bruce misses the jump and realizes it's time for a change. He secretly finds Mr. Fox of the Wayne Enterprises tech branch, and asks him a favor, giving him a large sum of cash to create for him gadgets. Accepting the offer, Bruce leaves. Roughly a month later, the gadget is complete, along with throwing stars Bruce made himself. Soon, he spots Weaver again, on top of the Sionis corps building, wearing the ring, and alone. Approaching Weaver, he assaults the man, quickly breaking his finger and removing the ring. Batman is then beaten by more thugs on the roof whom he didn't see and thrown off of it, losing the ring again to Weaver. Using his new grappling hook, he just barely is able to swing his way through a window in the Sionis building. It's not too long before he's apprehended and is tossed into a meeting room, where Carmine "The Roman" Falcone and Mayor Oswald Cobblepot are making a deal. Falcone then orders for him to be killed ASAP but Batman escapes, enraging him even more. He storms out of the room and gets the Detective Edward Nigma on the phone, offering him half a million dollars for the identity of Batman. Nigma agrees and begins his plan. Bruce returns home and finds that he's being called "Batman". Later, Bruce Wayne "The Batman" saves a large group of cops from a burning building, among the cops is Detective Nigma who waits until everyone else is free to fire at Batman. Batman then disarms Nigma and kicks him out of a building, catching him with his grapnel gun and snapping his leg. Batman is labelled as a villain by the police and they begin their hunt for him as well, giving Nigma the perfect alibi. It is soon revealed that Commissioner Gordon did not want to attack the Batman, but due to pressure by fellow policemen, gave into it. At around the same time, Mayoral Elections are coming up, and District Attorney Harvey Dent's Wife, Gina Dent, is running against Mayor Cobblepot. Knowing what Cobblepot will ask Falcone to do, Batman turns his sights into protecting Gina. Using this to his advantage, Nigma begins his plan to play games with Batman. Going to Falcone, Nigma asks a favor, this time being to free an inmate Nigma put in years before when he was a lawful detective. Accepting, Nigma continues his plan. Batman gets a call to the south end of downtown Gotham where a Mrs. Dent has been murdered. Arriving to the scene, Batman discovers that it indeed is not Gina Dent, but possibly an attempt to scare her. Later, Bruce Wayne announces his official return to Gotham City, and Cobblepot throws a party in celebration. At the party, Cobblepot tries to persuade Bruce to fund his campaign, but giving a stern no, Cobblepot then has him sent up to the roof by a group of Falcone men to be roughed up a bit. On the roof, Bruce finds in the group Jacob Weaver, and plans to get the ring this time. Putting up a fight, Bruce is able to knock Weaver unconscious and takes the ring, but is it knocked out of his hand and thrown off the rooftop. Not wanting to attract anymore attention, Bruce escapes. Behind the skyscraper, Bruce puts on his Batman suit and enters the building, where he discovers in the hallway another dead body with the last name Dent, but this time, he discovers tiny patches of blood which are not from the victim. Calling in Alfred, he is told about Zsasz and his habits, then Batman gets his first suspect. Down the hall, Nigma and a group of guards find Batman, and begin firing. Bruce fights them off, and recognizes Nigma. Nigma finds Falcone and reports to him that he just needs a little bit more time. Refusing to give him such, Falcone becomes aggrivated and fires his weapon at Nigma, whom in response flees the building. Nigma finds Zsasz and tells him to continue killing, as he is now obsessed with finding the identity of Batman. Bruce returns back to Wayne Manor where he looks up everybody in Gotham with the last name Dent, noticing Gina is the last one left. At a rally, Batman watches over, making sure there is nobody there to hurt her. After the speech, she's escorted behind the stage by a security guard whom Batman notices has tally marks carved into his arm. Dashing forward, Bruce puts up a struggle with Zsasz, and helps Gina escape. Zsasz and Batman are confronted by Gordon, and their both put into custody, but Batman attempts to escape, breaking Gordon's nose. Eventually he is taken into custody, with Nigma sitting beside him in the truck alone, Nigma begins a conversation with Batman, telling him he knows that he's Bruce Wayne, saying he figured it all out from Weaver, then he hands Batman his father's ring. Nigma gets a change of heart, and then tells Batman he will help him escape as long as he takes care of Falcone and Cobblepot and make this city as it once was again. Batman doesn't respond but Nigma takes it as a yes. As the doors open, Nigma pulls his firearm and shoots the guards, and defends Batman as he escapes. Nigma is then arrested and taken into police custody at the GCPD building and later transferred to Blackgate Prison. Bruce returns to Wayne Manor and puts the ring back in its place. Minutes later, Bruce quickly returns to the rind and takes it down into the cave, where he is able to find a small tracking signal which has been crushed. Soon, he walks into Blackgate as Bruce Wayne and sets up a talk with Nigma. Nigma is compliant and tells Bruce that Weaver had given it to Cobblepot back in the ballroom saying he didn't want it anymore due to it attracting Batman. Cobblepot then equips it with a tracker and gives it back to Weaver whom Nigma arrests for breaking into Wayne Manor. Bruce believes him then asks where Cobblepot is. Nigma does not know and Bruce leaves the prison. Bruce travels to city hall where he arranges a meeting with Cobblepot where he states that he is now willing to fund his campaign, Cobblepot agrees and sets up the appointment. Bruce uses the opportunity to look at the secretary's planner, where he sees Cobblepot has a meeting with Falcone tomorrow. A few days later, Batman waits outside of Cobblepot's office, watching from another building. He breaks in through the window and interrupts his meeting, Taking out security then knocking Falcone unconsous. He turns to Cobblepot then interrogates him, whom shoots Batman and takes off his mask, seeing that he is Bruce Wayne. Bruce puts up a fight while still wounded, and Cobblepot breaks his nose with an umbrella. Batman then kicks Cobblepot towards the window, in turn, breaking the window, and Cobblepot drops out. Batman lunges toward the window and grabs Cobblepot before he falls. The door breaks open and Gordon runs in as Batman is pulling Cobblepot back up. Gordon arrests Cobblepot and hesitates to arrest Batman, then decides not to, and Batman escapes. Bruce is sitting in Wayne Manor's hospital wing as he watches on TV Cobblepot is assassinated as he's ushered into Blackgate for corruption charges. They arrest the lone assassing named Lonnie Machin, a long killer who is sentenced in Blackgate for life. Alfred approaches Bruce in hospital as he tells him he had Fox make him some more "toys". He presents to him Batarangs and smoke pellets along with a cape/glider. Bruce returns to watching the Television as he sees the story on Victor Zsasz as he is transferred from Blackgate prison to Crane's Psychiatric Hospital. Gordon walks into the GCPD building and rallies the cops to no longer stand for crime in Gotham, after an approving roar, they turn the TV to listen to Gin Dent's victory speech. Gordon walks out onto the building's roof where him and Harvey bullock turn on the building's searchlight and review a folder containing information on both Carmine "The Roman" Falcone and Roman "Black Mask" Sionis. Batman appears on the building and Gordon sees him and drops the folder onto the searchlight as they leave the roof. Batman approaches the folder as the open folder creates a shadow resembling a bat on the searchlight. Poll Is this a good idea? Yes Maybe No Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Batman Category:DC Comics